Plans Change
by Qi Eclipse
Summary: Anakin is given a long term mission, Sidious' plans are delayed, and Padme has to made an impossible decision on her own. The jedi order is presented with an opportunity to change, Anakin starts to heal and Obi Wan and Yoda investigate a strange pair of younglings.
1. Act 0 - One year long

Anakin had been gone for two months when Padmé discovered she was pregnant. She didn't worry, not then, he had been gone for longer.

When she was five months pregnant she contacted the Jedi Council. They told her Anakin was on a long term assignment with Obi-Wan and couldn't be contacted. She couldn't try too hard or they might start to suspect something. She tried again two months later anyway.

She was due in three weeks and still no word. She worried then, but she'd know if he were dead (wouldn't she?) She ran into Ahsoka, Anakin's former Padawan, and Ahsoka agreed to try to get a message to Anakin.

Sabe was there when the twins were born, as was Ahsoka. Padmé cried because Anakin wasn't, he didn't even know they existed. She named them Luke and Leia and she considered telling the council, surely they would let Anakin know of his own children. But the war was getting worse and she and Anakin both had a duty to keep the Republic and their children safe.

When the twins were a week old, the first assassination attempt happened. The next week a second. The week after that two more.

The twins were three months old. Sabe was pretending to be Padmé at the senate and she sent Ahsoka out to find Anakin. It had been a year since she last saw him. Her children were in too much danger with her so she took them to the Jedi Temple.

They were both extremely Force sensitive so they would have had to be trained eventually, but she had hoped to have years with them not the few months she received.

The hovercar pulled up to the Jedi Temple and she got out with a child in each arm. She was in disguise, her hair dyed red and wearing cheap plain clothes, but she still couldn't relax until she was inside, the door closed behind her.

"May I help you?" A Jedi woman spoke, her gaze going to Luke and Leia knowingly.

"Yes," Padmé straightened. "My children need to join the Temple, they aren't safe with me." The woman nods understandingly but Padmé can spot the glint of curiosity in her eye.

"Have they had their midi-chlorian count taken?" she asked as she gestured for Padmé to follow her down a discrete corridor.

Padmé knows the question is just a formality but answers anyway.

"Yes."

The woman leads them into a small medical room, "We'll need to test them again."

Padmé nods, it's starting to sink in now; she might never see her children again.

The woman took a sample from each child quickly and efficiently before placing them on a small cot next to Padmé's chair. Luke and Leia are awake now and looking around at everything with a quiet intensity. The results on the sample came back and the woman gasped.

Padmé knows why but refuses to acknowledge it. Counts of over 14 thousand are rare - thankfully not unheard of - but rare. When the woman turned around with a datapad containing the necessary forms, Padmé could see that she is burning to ask more questions. She didn't and Padmé was grateful for that. The temple had a no-questions-asked policy.

The forms asked all the standard information: species, medical history, planet of origin, and so on. Padmé filled out all the necessary information, but leaves the parents names blank.

She put the twins names down as Luke and Leia Naberrie, human male and female, three months old. Then near the end of the form, she came across the optional contact information section. Padmé couldn't put down her information or Anakin's obviously. Maybe Sabe? No, Sabe was too easily linked with her, especially since she used the name Naberrie. In a flash of inspiration, she wrote down Ahsoka's name and information.

Padmé stared blankly at the completed datapad for a moment before handing it back to the woman. She looked at her sympathetically for a few moments before Padmé picked up her children and follows her out of the room. The woman led her through a series of hallways until they reached a plain blue door. It opened and they walked inside. It is clearly a nursery, with light blue paint and cots and pillows scattered throughout the room, even though there are only two young children present.

The woman talked quietly to an elderly half Firrerreo before leaving. He approached Padmé and gives her a reassuring smile.

"My name is Rukari," he said bowing, "I take care of the younglings. I apologize for Nete, she's not one for pleasantries."

"...Beru," Padmé replied returning the bow.

"The little ones?" Rukari asks, he doesn't mention her lie.

"Luke and Leia"

"Twins?" He asked with a smile before it fades, "They're … a bit young."

"They weren't safe with me," Padmé explained, a touch desperately.

Rukari looked at her for a long moment. He must have been satisfied with whatever he saw. "You are a good mother," he said. He doesn't ask about the father, thank the force. "They will be well cared for," he told her kindly.

"I know," she replies. She's crying silently now. She took a deep breath and put her mask firmly in place. "I need to go."

She kissed them both on the forehead, Luke first, then Leia, and placed them down on a cot.

"I love you both," she whispered to them.

She bowed to Rukari and he returned the courtesy. Then she walked out the door. She could hear them start crying right before the door shuts behind her.

The woman, Nete, guided her back to the doors as she reminded herself of all the reasons why this had to happen. She dried her eyes, stepped out into the Coruscant air and headed home.

She never reached it.


	2. Act 1 - Two Younglings

It has been far too long since Obi-Wan was last at the temple, almost a year and a half, too long to be away from home. His relief at being back is only partially undermined by the fact that Anakin isn't here. He knows that his former Padawan was even more anxious to return to Coruscant than he himself was, if for different reasons. Obi-Wan can't help grinning as he recalls that particular conversation.

Obi-Wan sighed as Anakin continued to broadcast his feelings of anxiety and impatience through the Force.

"Anakin … " Obi-Wan said, really enough was enough.

"Six months," Anakin said indignantly. "Six kriffing months! I know this mission is important but- "

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cut him off. "I understand that you are anxious to return to Senator Amidala-" Anakin made a strangled choking sound, "-but if you let your emotions get the better of you, you are more likely to make mistakes. So in the interests of returning to her alive, I suggest you calm down."

"You - I - but - what -" Anakin sputtered incoherently.

"You aren't nearly as subtle as you think you are my former Padawan" Obi-Wan smirked.

Obi-Wan spends most of the morning wandering around again familiarizing himself with the temple. Wandering down the smooth tiled corridors, he visits the meditation rooms, breathing in the clean air of the gardens and relaxing in the familiar rhythms of the force.

It is in the room of a thousand fountains that Yoda finds him.

"Rested, you are?" Yoda asks.

"Yes, Master Yoda" Obi-Wan replies, "It's peaceful here."

"Seen the younglings yet have you?"

"Master, I don't think I'm ready for another Padawan yet," Obi-Wan admits.

"Hm, no, not yet. But soon you will be." Yoda answers. Obi-Wan eyes Yoda warily. "Come, see the younglings you will, come."

Obi-Wan sighs, "Yes Master."

Yoda leads Obi-Wan to the crèche. However, much to his surprise, instead to the almost of Padawan age younglings, Yoda leads him to the room where the youngest younglings were kept. There were only four of them, three humans and a wookie. Rukari, who Obi-Wan remembers from his own days as an initiate, nods in greeting before turning his attention back to the black haired human youngling in his arms.

Yoda leads Obi-Wan over to the cot where the two youngest lay.

"Sense anything do you?" he asks.

Obi-Wan reaches out carefully through the force. They are very bright and have a strong bond with each other, twins then. And … "It feels … lighter around them somehow," he tells Yoda, surprised.

"Hmm," Yoda nods, "The dark side everywhere it is, but around these younglings less so."

Obi-Wan wants to ask why, but he senses that Yoda doesn't understand it either and even if he did, Obi-Wan admits to himself, Yoda probably wouldn't tell him anyway.

"What are their names?" Obi-Wan asks instead.

"Luke and Leia. Raise them you will."

"I - what?!" Obi-Wan exclaims, careful not to disturb the sleeping younglings.

"Good for them you are. Watch them you will. Unusual ability they have," Yoda says wisely.

"But - Master. I - there's a war going on." Obi-Wan says trying to explain why it is a terrible idea. "I don't even know how to raise younglings."

"Raise Anakin you did."

"That - I - Why do you want me to raise them anyway?"

"Unusual younglings they are. Observe their bond more closely you should. Good for you as well it will be. Not wish to do you?"

"I - fine." Obi-Wan sighs resigned.

"Good," Yoda declares before leaving the room.

Obi-Wan stares after him in disbelief. He is just going to leave, what is he supposed to do with younglings anyway?

"Would you like some help getting settled?" Rukari asks quietly.

"Yes, thank you" Obi-Wan replies relieved.

A week later Obi-Wan had, not uneventfully, settled into what was apparently his new life. (He was giving Anakin babysitting duty as soon as possible.) The twins were mostly well behaved, thank the force, but it didn't stop either of them from letting him know when they wanted something.

This morning after feeding them, Obi-Wan discovers a message from the council asking him to attend a full meeting, with Luke and Leia. He reads it three times just to make sure and it appears to be authentic. He assumes it has something to do with … whatever is going on with the twin's force presence, but did they really just invite two 9-month-old younglings to a council meeting?

He arrives at the council chambers 10 minutes late because Luke threw up on Leia and she retaliated by punching him in the face. He's holding a youngling in each arm and arrives just in time to hear Yoda say,

"Here Obi-Wan is. Luke and Leia Naberrie the younglings are."

Obi-Wan doesn't hear Kit's response because one moment he's trying to figure out why the name sounds familiar and the next everything snaps into place. Naberrie. Padme Naberrie. Anakin! He looks at Luke who has Anakin's hair and eyes and Leia who is giving him the same annoyed expression Anakin always has when the galaxy isn't going his way. And he wonders dizzily how he could not have seen the similarities before and if Anakin knows (he doesn't think so.) Yoda's explanation of the twin's effect is met with skepticism until they feel it themselves.

After that, his proclamation "With their assistance be able to make clearer decisions we will." Is met with resignation rather than opposition.

Obi-Wan holds Leia on his lap during the meeting, she flatly refused to be handed to anyone else. Luke is passed around the masters that are physically present until he ends up with Master Yoda who stoically puts up with Luke's fascination with his ears. Obi-Wan couldn't devote his full attention to the meeting and from what he did pay attention to, it didn't seem as if much had changed in the time he'd been away.

After the meeting, Obi-Wan goes down to the archives. As a council member, he had access to the family records. It was simple to find the twins file. Confirmation of the twins parentage was right there. The forms didn't list either of their parent's names but everything else matched. Father PoO: Tatooine, Mother PoO: Naboo, and so on. Obi-Wan skims the rest of the information until he reaches the contact information.

That provided the most surprising evidence of all. Obi-Wan hadn't expected there to be anything there, much less this, Name: Ahsoka Tano. How in the galaxy was she even involved in this mess? It didn't even make sense.

"The force works in mysterious ways," he mutters to himself, and downright strange ones too it seemed. Still he diligently copies down the information before taking the twins back to his rooms to be fed.

They are usually content to take a nap, but today Luke refuses to settle down. So while Leia sleeps, Obi-Wan takes Luke for a walk around the halls. They come around the corner just in time to see Yoda hit Mace with a stick before stalking off, grumbling to himself.

"What happened?" he asked mystified, shifting Luke to a more comfortable position.

"Master Yoda thinks the temple isn't safe anymore," Mace replied, coming very close to making a face at the thought.

If anyone had suggested that a month ago Obi-Wan would have thought the idea ridiculous but now … "Isn't it?" he asked. The temple had always been safe, even when the war started, but -

Luke lets out a large peal of laughter, shattering the contemplative mood as he pointed at Mace's face. They both look at Luke in shock, this is far from typical for him, he is usually quiet and subdued when the war is mentioned.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan tries asking him, but doesn't pick up anything in the force besides genuine amusement and satisfaction. Mace looks contemplative before hurrying down the corridor in the direction Master Yoda had gone.

Obi-Wan takes Luke back to his rooms where, mysterious mission to laugh in Master Windu's face complete, Luke consents to sleep.

While the younglings are asleep Obi-Wan takes the opportunity to comm Ahsoka. At first, the call doesn't connect but it goes through on the second try.

" Who is this?" Ahsoka's voice says her voice is slightly distorted and Obi-Wan can hear loud noises in the background.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" he replies realizing he should have thought of what he is going to say.

"Master Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka says excitedly, the noise in the background dims slightly. "I've been trying to get in touch with you."

"You were?" Obi-Wan asks previous train of thought derailed.

"Yes … is Skyguy there?"

"No, he's still on his mission," Obi-Wan says. "Ahsoka … You were put down as contact for Luke and Leia"

"What? You know about them?"

"Yes, I've been looking after them."

"You - contact? They're at the temple!? Where's Padme?"

"So they are Padme's younglings. Anakin's too then?"

"Wait, you didn't know? Why - " A loud crash echoed over the comm, followed by the sound of yelling. "I've got to go." She said hurriedly before disconnecting.

Obi-Wan went to check on the twins if he was lucky they might stay asleep long enough for him to finish the reading rest of the reports that had been piling up.

The last few council meetings Obi-Wan had attended with the twins had a subtly different feel to them. He couldn't put his finger on it at first, but he thinks about it as he tries to feed Leia. It was something in the tone of the meeting and the feel of the force in the room. Unfortunately, his distraction gave Leia the opportunity to grab the spoonful of mashed tubers from his hand and fling it with remarkable precision onto Obi-Wan's robes.

"Well done," Obi-Wan compliments the laughing youngling. "I'd hate to see what you could do with a real weapon…" That's it! Obi-Wan freezes for a moment. That's what was different. The council had discussed the same things as always, troop movements, strategies, and so on, but they had done so in a completely different manner than before. Instead of discussing winning or obsessing over enemy movements, their focus had shifted. They were focusing more on limiting civilian casualties and more recently even considering pulling Jedi away from the front.

"You two are wonderful," Obi tells Luke, who is trying to grab some tubers from the just out of reach plate, and Leia, who is giving him the dirtiest look a not yet one-year-old can muster. "You truly are."

Ahsoka's comm had given Obi-Wan something else to think about, Padme. The twins were very young for admittance to the temple, the typical age was around 3 to 5 (or their species equivalent) typically only orphans were admitted at one standard year of age or younger, and he didn't think she would give them to the temple without talking to Anakin first, not if she had any other choice. He leaves the twins under the careful watch of Rukari and headed out to Padme's apartment. He arrives at 500 republica and easily bypasses the security desk to reach the lift. He had been invited over to her apartment, but nowhere near as frequently as Anakin had been. Of course, he grins ruefully, as it had turned out they were married. He fondly remembers how shocked he had been when he found out. Anakin had offhandedly referred to Padme as his wife.

"You're married?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed shocked.

"I thought you said you knew?" Anakin questioned suspiciously.

"I knew you were in love with her and that you were … involved." Obi-Wan replied, "When did this happen? Never mind that, when did you find the time?"

"Three years ago," Anakin replied sheepishly. "Right after Geonosis."

"Three years" Obi-Wan echoed disbelievingly before turning a disapproving look on his former Padawan, "Did you never think to tell me?"

"I wanted to" Anakin protested. "But … well…"

"You thought I would tell the council." Obi-Wan finished with a sigh. "Anakin, you are far from the only Jedi with a secret relationship. The Correlians even marry on a regular basis."

"I … didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"I'm more disappointed that you didn't trust me to keep your secret. Is there anything else you're keeping from me?" Anakin suddenly looked very guilty.

"I'll take that as a yes," Obi-Wan sighed.

However, he sobers as he approaches the door to Padme's apartment and recalls the reason for his visit. He knocks and after a moment, a golden protocol droid answers.

"Oh, Master Kenobi," C-3PO says, "What a surprise to see you here. I don't believe I introduced myself last time we met, I am C-"

"Threepio, yes Anakin's mentioned you." Obi-Wan politely interrupts, Anakin had also warned him to never let the droid get started. " I'm here to see Senator Amidala is she here?"

"Oh dear," Threepio dithers, "Perhaps you better come in." Threepio shows him to a small sitting area and after a moment an unfamiliar woman came in, she looked remarkably like Padme.

"I am Jedi Master Kenobi, I'm looking for Senator Amidala," he says as the woman sits across from him.

"I am Senator Amidala," the woman replies.

"My apologies, I meant Padme. What is your name?"

After hesitating, the woman spoke.

"My name is Sabe. What is your business with Padme?"

"I was recommended to speak with her by Ahsoka Tano," Obi-Wan watches Sabe's reaction and saw recognition at Ahsoka's name, but he still didn't know how much she knew.

"Padme is not here." Sabe says. "I am acting as her temporary replacement."

"And the name Amidala?"

"Taking on the same political name helped smooth the transition."

Likely because few people noticed the change, Obi-Wan thinks to himself. "What has happened to her?" he asks. "I need to speak with her on behalf of Knight Skywalker." He adds, noticing Sabe's wariness. This cracks her politician's facade long enough for Obi-Wan to see a hint of fear.

"After Padme returned to Coruscant after … vacationing on Naboo she became the target of repeated attacks. The first attempt on her life actually took place on Naboo, it was the reason we returned early," Sabe pauses. Obi-Wan wants to ask questions, but senses that if he pushed too hard she might not tell him anything. "Almost six months ago she left unattended on a short … personal trip. It should have only taken her a few hours at most, but she went missing."

Obi-Wan would have felt more shocked, but he had been expecting something of the kind.

"Any idea what happened?" Obi-Wan asks.

"No," Sabe responds without any hint of deceit, indicating that it is likely that she is exactly who she says she is, "There was a suspicious explosion at that time but no sign that Padme was involved and no bodies have turned up."

"So she might still be alive."

"Yes"

"Thank you for your time," Obi-Wan says, standing.

"It was a pleasure meeting with you," Sabe replies formally.

Threepio shows him to the door. The visit has given him lots to think about. He is almost certain Sabe knows about the twins. Padme had gone missing, possibly dead, and he does not want to be the one to tell Anakin that. The attacks had started right after Luke and Leia were born, Obi-Wan doesn't think it is a coincidence. Do the sith know of their ability? Or is it because of their parents?

He is just entering the temple, on his way to retrieve the twins from Rukari when his comm goes off.

"Kenobi" he answers.

"Its Ahsoka"

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan replies. "I just talked to Sabe, how much does she know?"

"What?" Ahsoka replies sounding exhausted, "She knows everything, she was there when they were born." She is silent for a moment and Obi-Wan thinks they might have disconnected. "What about Padme?"

"She's missing."

"What?!"

"Yes, she dropped Luke and Leia off at the temple almost six months ago and hasn't been seen since."

"Force."

"Yoda has assigned me to take care of the twins."

"Do you think he knows?"

"It's possible," Obi-Wan replies thoughtfully, "But I don't think so. There are other factors."

"What other factors?"

"Do you think you could come to Coruscant? It would be best to discuss them in person."

"Sure, I should be able to get there in a week."

"I could use the help with the younglings too."

"I'm not a Jedi anymore."

"You could be."

"I -"

"You don't need to give me an answer." Obi-Wan cut her off, "Just - think about it."

"Okay," Ahsoka agrees. "Was there anything else?"

"No, nothing that can't wait … It's just … they're definitely Anakin's younglings."

"Yes…"

"They're going to be just like him aren't they."

"Yes," Ahsoka agrees laughing. "Yes they are."


End file.
